darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
665
Natalie and Nathan plan to drive a stake through Barnabas' heart. Synopsis : Dusk at Collinwood, and Barnabas Collins soon will rise. But he will find himself in the Collinwood of 1796. For he has been drawn backward into time to save Victoria Winters from hanging. He has seemingly failed in that task. For at midnight on the previous night she was hanged and pronounced dead. Everyone at Collinwood is mourning her death. All but one, the witch who caused that death. Who even now controls her from beyond the grave. Angelique tells Barnabas that she will not release Victoria, Barnabas has Ben set her on fire, destroying her and releasing Victoria. Victoria and Peter plan to leave Collinsport together. Barnabas asks Ben to chain him in his coffin so he may return to the present. Natalie and Nathan plan to drive a stake through Barnabas's heart. Memorable quotes : Natalie: As God is my witness, I will destroy Barnabas Collins. ---- : Angelique: (about Victoria) It is a fitting death for the woman Barnabas loves. ---- : Millicent: I've noticed something else about people: they continually ask me questions I can't answer. ---- : Barnabas: (to Victoria and Peter) I'll never see either of you again. Be happy, both of you. ---- : Barnabas: You mustn't linger. The sooner you're gone, the safer you'll be. : Victoria: I just wanted a moment to say goodbye to you. I just wanted to say one thing. No matter what happens, no matter where we go, I'll always feel close to you. No matter where we are, I'll always feel that you're somewhere nearby. ---- : Ben: (as flames consume Angelique) Burn! Burn! Burn! ---- : Ben: (to Barnabas) I'll never see you again. You've been a good friend. : __________________________________________________________________________________ : Ben (to Barnabas): After all that's happened, it's no wonder you ain't thinkin' straight. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Lara Parker as Angelique Bouchard Collins * Grayson Hall as Natalie DuPres * Joel Crothers as Nathan Forbes * Nancy Barrett as Millicent Collins Forbes * Roger Davis as Peter Bradford * Thayer David as Ben Stokes * Carolyn Groves as Victoria Winters Background information and notes Production * Final appearance of actress Carolyn Groves and the character Victoria Winters. * The end credits give a production year of 1968. Story * Victoria's final fate, occurring shortly after the events of this episode, will be revealed in 967, where she is said to have died at Widows' Hill lured there by Jeb Hawkes, which will prompt the return, in the same episode, of Peter's vengeful spirit. * How does Natalie know how to get into the Collins Mausoleum? Wasn't it a family secret? She saw Ben close it, but she did not see him open it. Clearly all she had to do was give the ring a pull, just as she saw Ben do... * Angelique is destroyed, along with her hold over Victoria, by simply setting her on fire. If it was that easy to get rid of Angelique, why didn't someone burn her sooner? Then there wouldn't be a story! * TIMELINE: Dusk at the start of the episode. 7:55pm: Barnabas prepares to return to 1969. Barnabas tells Ben to return tomorrow night. Day 261 begins, and will end in 666. Bloopers and continuity errors * Despite Angelique saying similar things to Victoria, the opening is not a reprise of the previous episode. It takes place in a totally different room; it has very different dialogue with Victoria facing the other way around. * Natalie is unaware that Barnabas is a vampire and plans to destroy him. However, by this point in the original 1795 storyline Natalie was already aware of Barnabas' curse and had aided Joshua to find a cure (449). External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 665 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 665 - Vicki Ruins Everything (Reprise) The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 665 Gallery ( }}) 665d.jpg|Peter mourns Victoria 665m.jpg|Angelique Burns 665zk.jpg|Natalie & Millicent de:665 Category:Dark Shadows episodes